


Sticks and Stones - ADULT Version

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-16
Updated: 2003-04-16
Packaged: 2019-05-30 20:17:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15104135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: A trip to the hospital brings more than expected. - ADULT Version





	Sticks and Stones - ADULT Version

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Sticks and Stones**

**by:** PrettyPretty

**Character(s):** Josh, Donna  
**Pairing(s):** Josh/Donna  
**Category(s):** Romance  
**Rating:** ADULT  
**Summary:** A trip to the hospital brings more than expected.  


<<<RING>>>><<<<RING>>>>>

Josh Lyman was jolted awake by the scream of the phone by his bed. He lifted his head slightly off the pillow and felt around in the dark for the phone. With one eye open, he caught a glimpse of the bright red numbers of the digital clock. **4:56! Who the hell is calling me at five in the morning?! **

"'lo" The haze of sleep quickly vanished when he heard the whispered voice of the woman on the other end of the phone.

"Josh." He immediately sat up in the bed at the urgency in which she struggled to say his name.

"Donna?! Donna, what's wrong?"

"I...don't know." **She's crying. Oh God! Something's wrong.**

"Donna, what happened?! Are you hurt? I'm....I'm on my way." Josh could only hear her pain filled sobs as he leapt from the bed and grabbed a pair of jeans that had been thrown across the chair. "I'm coming Donna. I'll be right there."

"Okay." That was all he could get from her before she hung up the phone. He rushed to his closet and pulled out the first shirt he came to and pulled it frantically over his head. Within five minutes he was out the door and in his car. He could feel the knot forming in his stomach as the worry settled through his body.

"Please let her be alright." He slowed at the red light and sighed in frustration. He looked from side to side and then uttered the first words that came to mind.

"Screw it." As he drove through the light, Donna's words drifted through his mind.

'If you were in an accident, I wouldn't stop for red lights.'

"I'm coming Donna. Just hang on."

~~~~~~~

Chapter 2

 

It only took him twelve minutes to make the twenty-minute drive to her apartment. Josh's heart was pounding in his chest as he took the steps to her building two at a time. He knocked on her apartment door and waited for her to answer.

"Donna! It's me!" When he was only greeted with silence he shoved his hand in his pocket and fumbled with his keys. He knew it was one of these. His hands were shaking as he flipped through the various keys on his key ring.

**House, office, mom's, car, where the hell is it!? I know it's here. Aha! Donna's!** He shoved the key in the door and burst quickly into the dark apartment.

"Donna! Donna, where are you?!" He tore through the small living room and into her bedroom. Everything was dark except for a sliver of light coming from the bathroom.

He rushed to the partially opened door and gently pushed it open.

"Donna? Oh God Donna." She was curled up in a ball on the rug in front of the toilet; an old blanket wrapped around her. She was trembling. Her face was contorted in pain and silent tears streamed down her cheeks. Josh knelt quickly by her side and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Donna, what's wrong?"

"I....I don't know. It hurts."

"Can you sit up?" Donna nodded her head slightly as she pushed herself up to a seated position. The pain was evident on her pale face.

"Oh God." In a flash, Donna lunged toward the toilet. Josh instinctively reached out and pulled her hair away from her face as she vomited. Sobbing between heaves, Donna's body shook as she supported her weight on the lid of the toilet. Josh rubbed his other hand down her back and tried to calm her.

"Shhh. It's okay." The wave of vomiting stopped and Donna sank back on her heels. She pulled the blanket tight around her shoulders and looked into Josh's face. His heart sank at the fear and pain he saw in her eyes.

"Where does it hurt?" She let the blanket fall for the first time and Josh realized she was only wearing a tank-top and green underwear. She was in so much pain, she didn't seem to care. If she didn't make a big deal out of it, neither would he. After all, Donna was his friend. She had seen him in much worse after his recovery. She ran her hand along her waist and around to her back.

"Here." She choked out as she grimaced in pain again.

"I'm taking you to the hospital. Come on, let's get you dressed. Can you walk?" He reached out and took her hand. She stood unsteadily at first, reaching for his arm as support.

"I'm sorry....Josh. I didn't know who else......"

"I'm here Donna. Everything's going to be fine now. I'm not going to let anything happen to you." The words just spilled from his lips. He was surprised at first at how easily he spoke them, then he realized he meant them with all of his being. He wasn't going to let anything happen to her. Ever.

"How long have you been like this?" Donna looked down at her feet as she shuffled slowly to the bed. Josh knew that look. "How long Donna?"

"Since two." Her voice was small and weak.

"What?!" She flinched at his screaming. "You've been in pain like this for three hours and you didn't call me until now?!" She looked at him for a moment and started to cry again. He immediately regretted the harshness of his words, but the thought of her in pain was too much for him.

"Come on, let's get you dressed. You're going to the hospital, now." Josh turned on the lamp on the bedside table before helping her sit on the edge of the bed.

"Jeans?"

"Top....right drawer."

Josh walked quickly over to the dresser and pulled out the first pair of jeans he came to. He unfolded the jeans with a quick flick of his hand and laid them on the bed beside Donna. He then went to the closet and pulled out a sweatshirt for her to wear. His mind briefly registered that the Met's sweatshirt in his hand was his.

"Hold your arms up." He pulled the blanket from her shoulders and gently put the sweatshirt over her head. Silent tears still fell from her eyes as Josh pulled the sweatshirt down across her stomach. He lifted the jeans by the waistband and motioned for one of her feet.

"Josh, I can...." Her protest was cut off by another sharp pain. Before she could stop herself the scream had escaped her lips. Josh's eyes went wide with fear as he reached out for her shoulders.

"Donna?! Come on. We're going now." Donna took a deep breath and tightened her grip on his arms.

"No....No, it's okay. It comes and goes. I'm....I'm.....Let me just get dressed, okay?" Her breathing was labored as she pleaded with him. She knew Josh would go off half cocked if she would let him and she wasn't about to walk into GW Hospital in nothing but a Met's Sweatshirt and panties. Josh nodded his head and held the jeans out to her again. She slid one leg in and then another. Josh supported her weight as she stood and slipped the jeans over her hips. **Thank God he picked a baggy pair. ** She only buttoned the bottom three buttons of the fly before pulling the sweatshirt over them. Josh grabbed a pair of socks from her drawer and started pulling them on her feet.

"Here, just wear these." Josh placed a pair of Birkenstocks on the floor in front of her to step in as he stood. He turned quickly about the room and finally saw what he was looking for. He stepped to the chair in the corner of the room and slung her tote bag over his shoulder. He knew Donna never went anywhere without it, much like his own backpack.

"Come on, let's get to the car." Donna stood to follow him into the living room when her face paled once again. She pushed past him and lunged through the bathroom door. Josh was steps behind and held onto her waist as she vomited.

"What's wrong with me?" Donna asked in a small voice as she looked up at him with pleading fear filled eyes.

Josh grabbed a washcloth from the shelf and ran it under the tap. She scooped a hand full of water into her mouth before Josh wiped the cloth gently across her face. As he led her from the room again, he picked up the plastic purple trashcan by the sink and handed it to Donna. She smiled through her tears and sighed as she clung to the empty can.

Josh settled Donna into the passenger side of the car before grabbing his cell phone from his pocket. It was 5:45 and he knew that CJ should be up by now.

He fastened his seatbelt and pulled into traffic while he listened to CJ's phone ring on the other end.

"Yeah?"

"CJ, it's me."

"Josh, what's wrong?"

"It's Donna."

"Donna?"

"We're on our way to GW now. I'll call you when we know something."

"Keep me posted, I'll tell Leo."

"Thanks." Josh snapped the phone shut and looked at Donna. Her face was still twisted in pain as she turned sideways and brought her knees up toward her chest.

"We're almost there. Everything's going to be fine."

"What's wrong with me, Josh?" Donna reached out for his hand. He squeezed her fingers in his and brought her hand to his lips. He lightly kissed the tips of her fingers before whispering.

"I don't know."

~~~~

Chapter 3

Josh shoved the car in park and ran around to help Donna. She was quite proud of herself. She managed not to throw up on the ride over. Josh reached in and took her hand and placed his arm around her shoulder. As the two of them walked slowly to the emergency room door, an EMT walked toward them. Seeing the pain and panic on the woman's face, he went back inside. Within a minute the EMT was helping Donna into a wheelchair.

"Let's get you in this before you fall down. I'll wheel you inside ma'am." Josh smiled in gratitude as he clung to Donna's hand. She looked up at EMT and smiled slightly.

"Thank you."

"Looks like you've had a rough night."

She tucked her head when she noticed she was still carrying the plastic trashcan on her lap. The automatic doors swung open and the three of them rushed toward the desk. Josh looked around quickly and noticed that it didn't seem to be that crowded. He leaned across the desk and spoke to the nurse.

"We need to see a doctor right away."

"What seems to be the problem?" Josh wanted to grab the indifferent sounding nurse by the shoulders.

"I don't know. She's in a lot of pain."

"Okay, let's see what we can do. Name?"

"Josh Lyman."

"Her name." Donna shook her head at how Josh was starting to unravel. She knew that look in his eye. He was getting ready to pull the White House card.

"Donnatella Moss. We need to see a doctor right away."

"We have to get the paperwork done first." **Oh dear, here it comes. **

"No, she needs to see a doctor. She's in pain. Why don't you go ahead and take her back and I'll do the paperwork out here?" The nurse looked up from her computer screen with unwavering eyes.

"She can't go back until the paperwork is complete." **And there he blows. **

"Listen, I'm Josh Lyman, Deputy Chief of Staff for the United States. This is my assistant Donnatella Moss. We work for the President. I demand she see a doctor right away." Josh looked at her with all the intensity he could manage. Donna latched onto his hand once again as another stabbing pain swept through her body.

"Josh!"

Kneeling in front of her, Josh tried to calm her.

"Shhh. The doctor's going to see you. Everything's going to be fine."

"Please just do what they want. It hurts so much." Josh felt his heart crack at the pleading in Donna's face. She was in pain and he couldn't fix it.

"Did you hear her!? She's in pain. She needs to see a doctor now!"

"Sir, if you would just fill this out and I'll enter her information in to the computer." Josh scrubbed his hand through is hair and sighed. He had never been so angry, worried or frustrated in his life. The pain in Donna's side had subsided again and she was shifting in the chair in an effort to ease the constant aching in her back.

"Donna, they want your social and your allergies and stuff." Josh looked down at her. His eyes couldn't hide the helplessness he was feeling as he looked at all the information they wanted on the forms.

"My bag. Get my wallet." Josh nodded his head and started to dig through the bottomless tote bag. Finding her wallet, he offered it to her. She shook her head and grimaced in pain again. A small whimper escaped her lips and he turned toward the nurse once again. She merely typed on her keyboard as Donna moaned in pain.

Josh opened her wallet and looked at her for guidance. He had no clue what he was looking for.

"Side pocket. Card." Josh tilted the wallet and found the card she was talking about. He smiled slightly at the information detailed on the card. It had Donna's name and address along with all her vital information. It even had her allergies listed and a number to call in case of emergencies. His eyes met hers when he saw the number was his. He didn't know why he was surprised. He wasn't really. After all, her number was listed above his mothers on his emergency list as work. Josh took the card and quickly transferred what information he needed to the forms. He practically shoved them in the annoying nurse's face once he had completed them. She took the form and without looking at him, directed him to the chairs to the far wall.

"We'll call her back in a few minutes." He was about to launch into another tirade when Donna reached for his arm and shook her head. He sighed in frustration and pushed her wheelchair to the end of a row of chairs. Josh sank into the hard plastic chair and turned to face her.

"Just calm down Josh." **She's comforting me!? You are amazing, Donna Moss. **

"Stop comforting me. I'm mad and I want to stay that way."

"Your blood pressure is going to go.....Aaahhh." The pain hit and she couldn't stop the scream from her mouth. Josh could only watch as she pulled her knees to her chest and began to shiver.

~~~

Chapter 4

He looked at his watch again and swore. Donna rested her head on the back of the wheel chair and rocked back and forth slightly in an effort to soothe her own pain. Josh stood and paced in front of the nurse's desk again.

"It's been twenty minutes. She could be dying for all you know. She needs to see a doctor."

"Doctor Martin is on his way. It shouldn't be long now."

As Josh paced around the small waiting area, Donna looked around the room. There were a few people scattered around the room. She sniffed as she looked from one face to the next and then turned to look at Josh. He caught sight of her face and was immediately by her side. The tears were flowing again and Josh was getting more concerned by the minute.

"Still hurts?"

"Uh huh. But Josh..."

"Yeah?"

"You know that one person that's always in the waiting room moaning and wailing?"

"Yeah."

"It's......It's me." Donna buried her head in his chest and sobbed. Josh couldn't help but chuckle as he smoothed her hair.

"It's okay. Shhh. At least you're good at it."

"Bat's mot fummy." Josh pushed her away from his chest so he could hear her muffled words.

"Huh?"

"That's not funny Josh."

"It will be tomorrow." She allowed a slight smile before the sharp pain had returned. She clutched the purple trashcan as if it were a life raft.

"I think I'm going to be sick again."

"Go ahead. Here, throw up on the floor. That should get their attention." Donna nodded in agreement as she fought down the bile at the back of her throat. Just then a nurse appeared at the door and called her name. Josh wheeled her to the nurse and looked expectantly to Donna.

"He goes with me." The nurse looked at him for a moment and then smiled.

"Follow me."

The nurse brought them to another small room just off the waiting area. A tired looking nurse pulled a clipboard from the desk and looked at it for a few minutes before she spoke.

"Okay, Ms. Moss. What seems to be the problem?"

"It hurts." **Articulation is not a priority when one is in this much pain. **

"Where does it hurt?"

"Here. My back and side."

"Okay. On a scale of 1 to 10, 10 being the most pain you've ever experienced, how would you rate this pain?" Without a moment's hesitation Donna barked her answer as another pain hit.

"25!"

Josh held tightly to her hand as he stood helplessly as Donna writhed in pain again.

"Are you taking any medications?"

"Just my birth control pill. Ortho-tricyclene."

"It says you're allergic to amoxicillin."

Donna could only nod her head through the pain.

"What does it do?"

"Rash." She choked through gritted teeth.

"Okay, Let's check your blood pressure and your temp right quick and then we'll take you back."

After another ten minutes, Donna was finally wheeled back to an examining room. Josh walked beside her every step of the way. She was lying on her side on a gurney while Josh rubbed her head lightly with his fingers.

"I'm scared."

The words tore at his heart. She sounded so small and frail. Her face was pale and the dark circles under her eyes frightened him.

"You're going to be okay, Donna. I'm right here."

"What's wrong with me? What if it's something serious? What if it's some rare condition?" The panic was creeping into her voice and Josh knew he couldn't let her get upset.

"You always think the worst. So stop it. You thought that bug bite you got in Manchester was some sort of skin cancer."

"Well, it could have been."

"Yeah and that tooth ache you had was a brain tumor."

"You can never be too careful about your health Josh."

"Then why did it take you three hours to call me?" Donna was a bit taken aback by the emotion in his voice. She pushed her hand through the rail of the small bed and laced her fingers with his.

"I'm sorry."

~~~~~

Chapter 5

The nurse knocked lightly on the door and smiled at Donna.

"Hey there. I'm Amanda. I hear you're not doing so well."

"You could say that."

"Well, let's see what we can find out, okay? First, let's get you undressed and into a hospital gown. Do you want your boyfriend to stay and help?" Josh looked at Donna and then at the nurse.

"No...uh, he can wait outside for a minute." Josh nodded numbly and stepped outside the door. The nurse helped Donna stand and took her clothes from her.

"Okay, Donna, we're going to need some blood and a urine sample. We'll send that to the lab and then the doctor will come see you." The nurse took the blood and the urine sample by catheter. ** OH GOD! **

"Now, that wasn't so bad. Do you need anything else?"

"I have to pee." **Again, articulation is not my greatest concern. **

"That always happens after taking a sample like that. Right across the hall. I'll send your boyfriend back in."

"Okay." Donna stood in the middle of the cold examining room while the nurse turned to leave. Josh was in the room before the door had a chance to swing close.

"You okay? Do you want to lie back down?"

"I have to pee." Donna stepped slowly to the door and looked both ways before slipping out into the hallway.

"I'll just be....uh...."

"Don't leave me Josh."

"I won't. I promise." Donna held onto the doorframe as she slipped into the hall bathroom. Josh waited nervously outside the door. He leaned against the doorframe and checked his watch again. ** 7:45. CJ is probably having a fit by now. **

Donna took a tentative step through the door and sought out Josh's hand again.

"You okay?"

"I'm hanging in there."

"That's my girl. The doctor will be here soon." Donna smiled at him. They both knew it was taking every bit of self-control he had not to run screaming through the halls on her behalf. But she needed him to be calm. She needed him to be calm for her.

"Let's hope."

"Come on. You need to lie back down." Josh wrapped an arm gingerly around her waist and held onto her hand as they walked slowly back across the hall. Amanda the nurse appeared around the corner and helped her into bed.

"Are you cold?"

Donna nodded as she tried to push the hospital gown down to her knees. She at least kept her socks on. She curled up on her side again and moaned.

"Pain again?" Josh asked as he leaned over and touched her cheek. Amanda excused herself from the small room for a moment. She returned carrying a large white blanket.

"It's been heated. This should help a little." Amanda spread the blanket over Donna and then busied herself checking Donna's IV line.

"When is the doctor going to be here?" Josh was starting to let his temper rise again. Donna squeezed his hand in an effort to keep him in check.

"He should be here soon. We're waiting on the lab results."

~~~

Chapter 6

Donna found her arms wrapped tightly around Josh's forearm as she cried softly on the gurney. The nurse had brought him a small stool so he could sit directly beside her. His heart was breaking for her. He didn't know what was wrong and what he could do to make it better. The nurse returned to the room and smiled at both of them.

"The doctor will be here in a few minutes."

"Can't you give her anything for the pain? She's in so much pain."

"Not until the doctor sees her. We can't take the risk of masking her symptoms."

"Don't talk about me like I'm not here." Josh smiled and rubbed his free hand down her cheek.

"Sorry." As if on cue, the door to the small exam room opened and an older man in green scrubs entered the room. He offered his hand to Josh and introduced himself. "I'm Dr. Martin."

"Josh Lyman."

"And you must be Donna. Well, let's try to figure out what wrong, shall we?"

Donna groaned in response as she tightened her grip on Josh's arm.

"You gotta let go Donnatella, so he can examine you."

"No, don't leave." She whispered through gritted teeth.

"I won't. I'll be right here. But I have to move out of the way." The doctor smiled as he stepped around Josh and over to Donna. He placed his hands on Donna's abdomen and back. Checked her chart and then sighed.

"What?" Josh nearly screamed the words. Worry had taken root and he was a nervous wreck.

"Well, young lady, it looks like you've got yourself a kidney stone." Donna's eyes widened.

"What?!"

"I'm going to give you something for the pain and then send you up to x-ray. Hopefully you can pass it on your own. Otherwise, surgery."

"How long will it take her to pass it?"

"That I can't tell. These things normally run their own course."

"But....but, kidney stones are for old men." Donna whined. Josh had returned to her side and absently rubbed his thumb along the back of her hand.

"No, not really. I've seen everyone from a seven-year-old boy to a 92 year old woman. Kidney Stones don't discriminate against age." Dr. Martin replied as he wrote something in Donna's chart.

"Lucky me."

"Why does it hurt so much?" Josh rubbed his hand along her forehead and across her cheek.

"The stone must be moving in your kidney. That's a good sign. It just hurts like hell."

"I've never had pain like this."

"And speaking from experience and from what my wife tells me about giving birth, you never will. Amanda will be back shortly with something to ease the pain. I'll be back to check on you after x-ray."

"Thank you." Josh offered his hand again and then turned his attention to Donna. He knew the look on her face. She was embarrassed. She rolled over on her back and placed the palm of her hands over her eyes. The loud groan made Josh chuckle.

"Stop it Donnatella. It could happen to any of us." Before she could argue the extent of her humiliation, Amada returned with a syringe in hand.

"Okay, Donna, this should help with the pain some."

"What is it? What are you giving her?"

"Morphine." Josh looked at Donna and then back at the nurse. He didn't know why but he hated the idea of Donna having to take Morphine. His thoughts were quickly changed by Donna's screams as she curled up in a ball again on the gurney.

Amanda quickly found her IV and gave her the shot.

"That should kick in soon. Ten minutes and you'll be in your own world."

Josh took hold of Donna's hand again after he wiped the tears from her face.

"I'm here, Donna. It's going to be okay." He sat next to her bed and watched as the drug took effect. As Josh rubbed her hair she finally drifted off to sleep. He looked down at his watch and rubbed his hands across his face. ** 8:45. I need to call Leo. ** Josh stood quietly and walked out of the room in search of the nurse. Amanda noticed him looking anxiously around the hall and came up behind him.

"Is Donna okay?"

"Yeah, she's sleeping. I need to use your phone. I've got to call in."

"Sure, there is a payphone right down this hall."

"Could you stay with her? I don't want her to wake up alone." Amanda smiled at the concern in his eyes.

"Of course."

Josh walked wearily down the small hallway and dropped a quarter in the payphone.

"Leo, it's me."

"How's Donna? Do you know what's wrong?"

"Kidney stone. She's in so much pain, Leo. They ended up giving her Morphine."

"Well, she's going to be in a lot more until she passes it. I've seen my old man cry like a baby from the pain of a kidney stone."

"They're going to take her up to x-ray soon. I don't want to leave her."

"It's fine. Toby's handling the thing. I'll have Sam come out and check on you in a while. Settle in for the long haul Josh. These things can take a while." Josh sighed and nodded his head.

"Okay, thanks." He hung up the phone and walked quickly back to Donna's room praying she hadn't woken up while he was gone. He pushed through the door and smiled down at how peacefully she was sleeping. The peaceful sleep didn't last long. Her face grimaced in pain as she rolled over on her side.

"Josh!" Josh saw the panicked look in her face and grabbed the trashcan from the corner of the room. Donna thrust her head over the side of the gurney and vomited into the metal can. Amanda wet a cloth and handed it to Josh. He placed the trashcan back on the floor and gently wiped Donna's face. Her eyes were bleary and distant. **She's stoned.

** "Jo-osh, this really really sucks."

"Yes it does, Donnatella." She smiled slightly as she reached for his hand.

"What?"

"I like it when you say my name like that." Josh grinned. ** Oh she is so stoned. **

"Like how?"

"Like you just did. All nice and sweetsy."

"Sweetsy? That's not a word."

"So."

"Ah."

"I'm sorry Josh." Donna rolled over on her side again and was almost face to face with Josh as he sat on the stool.

"There's nothing to be sorry about."

"But...I'm supposed to be the one taking care of you. You shouldn't have to......" The words were thick in her throat as she spoke. Her eyes were having trouble focusing and she was starting to get sleepy again.

"Shhh, Donna. Rest. It's time I took care of you for a while. You're not the only one that can take care of things in this relationship, you know?" **Where the hell did that come from? Thank God she's stoned. Maybe she won't notice. **

"But I like taking care of you. You need me." She smiled as she snuggled her head down into the pillow and wrapped her arms tighter around Josh's arm.

"I do need you. I can't imagine my life without you." Donna closed her eyes and smiled. Josh rubbed his hand down her hair and sighed as she drifted off to sleep again.

~~~~

Chapter 7

Amanda knocked softly on the door before peeping in.

"Mr. Lyman? There's some people out here to see you." She pushed the door open and allowed Sam and CJ to enter. Donna was still sleeping and Josh motioned for them to be quiet.

"How's she doing?" Sam whispered.

"She's finally sleeping. They gave her a shot of Morphine about an hour ago. She's been in and out."

"Is she still in a lot of pain?" CJ took a step forward and pushed a strand of hair out of Donna's face.

"Not as much. It was pretty bad there for a while. We're waiting on her test results to come back from the lab and then they'll take her up to x-ray."

Before Josh could say more Donna moaned softly and shifted positions. The pain was evident in her face as she clutched her side.

"Josh."

"I'm here sweetheart. I'm right here." Sam and CJ both took note of the term of endearment Josh just used with his assistant. Donna was shivering again and Josh looked at CJ for help.

"Could you ask the nurse to bring her another blanket?"

"Sure."

CJ walked quickly out the door and over to the nurse's station.

"I'm CJ Cregg. Donna Moss needs another blanket please." The nurse smiled and nodded before leaving the station and disappearing into a small room. CJ returned to the examining room to see Donna was a little more awake.

"Hey there, kiddo."

"Hey CJ." Sam smiled at the slurred tone in Donna's voice.

"Hey. How're you doing?" He asked.

"I'm dying." Josh chuckled and shook his head.

"You're not dying. It's a kidney stone."

"It feels like I'm dying." Donna pouted.

"Well the drugs should be helping." Sam offered.

"A little." She winced as she shifted her position on the gurney. She slid her hand down Josh's arm as she gripped her side with her free hand. She squeezed his fingers tightly as the pain shot through her back again.

Sam saw the worry in Josh's face. He could tell Josh was going out of his mind with concern. Donna was the one to take care of everything. Now it was up to Josh to take care of her. The nurse walked in and smiled down at Donna.

"Hey, are you ready to take a little trip?" Donna looked up and the cheerful woman and scowled but didn't answer. Josh stood and placed the hand not connected to Donna on the edge of the gurney.

"Is it time to go to x-ray?"

"Yep. We've got to see what we're dealing with here. Come on Donna. Let's get you upstairs." CJ and Sam stepped out of the room while Amanda rolled Donna's gurney into the hall. Josh held tight to her hand as he followed beside her.

"You'll have to wait here Mr. Lyman."

"No-oo." Donna whined. The Morphine was working wonders on her maturity level.

"I'm not leaving her."

"I'm sorry. You'll have to stay here. Donna, you're going to be in x-ray for a while. Somewhere between and hour to and hour and a half. He can't go with you." Amanda explained.

"But.....but I want my Joshua." Josh tightened his grip on her hand at the use of the phrase 'my Joshua'. "Tell them who you are Josh. Make them let you come." She was starting to get teary eyed again and her voice cracked. Josh looked at CJ for support. He knew he was about two seconds away from a full-on Josh Lyman running fit.

CJ reached out and smoothed Donna's hair as she spoke.

"Donna, we'll be right here when you get back. We're going to take Josh and make him get something to eat."

"He's gotta eat a salad. Make him eat a salad CJ."

"I will."

"You have to make him eat, CJ. Josh, please eat."

"I'll eat. I promise. I'll be right here when you're done."

"Right here?"

"Right here." Josh leaned over and placed a small kiss on her forehead.

"'kay." Amanda smiled and wheeled Donna down the hall toward the elevators. Josh stood with his hands in his pockets until he couldn't see her anymore. CJ took him by the arm as he sighed.

"She looks so frail."

"She's going to be fine Josh. Come on, let's go eat. Spanky'll buy you a salad."

"Hey!" Sam smiled as CJ looped her arm in his and the three of them walked down the hall.

 

~~~~~~~

Chapter 8

"She's going to be okay Josh. Eat." Sam pushed Josh's plate back towards him as he and CJ finished up their lunch.

"She looked so....so.....frightened." Josh sighed and put his head in his hand.

"She's going to be fine. The doctor said she's likely to pass the stone and be good as new." CJ offered.

"Yeah." Both of them knew Josh was still worried. This was Donna. Josh wouldn't be satisfied until she was perfectly healthy and back at her desk safe and sound.

"Tell us what happened? Did Donna call you?"

"Yeah, she called a little before five. When I got to her apartment, I found her on the bathroom floor."

"I've heard a kidney stone is the worst pain you can have." CJ offered as she pierced a leaf of lettuce with her fork.

"I believe it." Josh scrubbed his hands through his hair. "Are you guys ready? I want to get back up there and see if there's been any news."

"Josh, you need to calm down. You can't get all worked up like this. If Donna saw you right now, she'd be more worried about you than herself."

"But, she's.....It's Donna. She's......."

"I know Josh. But she's going to be fine. I'm sure of it."

"Yeah. Can we go?"

"Sure." They stood from the small table and cleared the various trays and water bottles before leaving for the emergency room again.

~~~~~

Chapter 9

Amanda wheeled Donna down a long hall. Before they reached the end, she stopped the gurney and nice looking man in light brown scrubs leaned over the rail.

"Hey Donna. I'm Steve. I'm going to take a few pictures of you this morning." **Cute guy. Very cute. Not as cute as Josh. But cute. **

"Okay." He pushed Donna's gurney into a dimly lit room. The room contained a small booth and a large x-ray machine attached to a large metal table.

"Okay, we've got to get you up on this table. Do you think you can do it?" Donna nodded her head.

"Uh-huh." ** Oh great. I'm so stoned that Cute Guy Steve is going to think I'm an idiot. **

Steve reached for her hand and helped her sit up and swing her legs to the floor.

"Just hop up on the step here and then have a seat. Are you cold?"

"Yes." Steve helped her lie down and then spread one of the small blankets over her. Donna reached up and tried to smooth her hair. There was no telling what it looked like. Steve patted her arm as he smiled down over her.

"I'll be right back. I've got to get the contrast solution." Donna smiled a little and nodded. In a few moments he returned with the largest syringe she had ever seen.

"What are you gonna put that?!"

"Don't worry. It's just going in your IV. It's a contrast solution that will go through your system so we can see it on the x-ray." Steve slowly administered the solution into her IV line as he spoke. "Now, once I give you all this, it will take about thirty minutes to go through your system. So just relax and enjoy the good drugs they gave you downstairs. I'll come back and check on you in a few minutes."

"Okay." She tried to manage a small smile as he patted her arm again. The drugs were making her head so fuzzy. She closed her eyes and hoped the pain in her side would subside once again.

~~~

Chapter 10

"Donna." The voice was strange and for a moment she didn't know where she was. She opened her eyes and tried to focus on the face that was leaning over her.

"Hey."

"How are you feeling? Are you ready to get your picture taken?" Donna nodded at Steve and tried not to wince when he put his hands on her sides to position her under the lens.

"What time is it?" Steve smiled and looked at his watch.

"It's 12:30." She groaned at the late hour. She had been there all morning. "Okay. I've got you all set. Let's see what we can see." Steve stepped behind the glass partition and pressed a few buttons. In a few minutes he was standing over her again.

"I'm going to take this down the hall for developing and then we'll take some more with you lying on your stomach. I'll be back in about fifteen minutes." Donna nodded and closed her eyes again. It was getting harder and harder to keep her eyes from drifting closed.

~~~~

Josh paced back in forth in the small room. CJ and Sam had left an hour ago and he was left alone with his worry. Amanda pushed opened the door and cleared her throat.

"She shouldn't be much longer now. I talked to Steve and he's already taken the shots. He's just waiting on development of the last round. The first film showed where her left kidney was blocked with the stone. Hopefully she'll pass it up there."

"What do you mean?"

"In most cases, the contrast solution flushes the stone from the kidney. If that's the case, she should be able to go home in a couple of hours."

"What then? Will she need medication or anything?"

"Once she passes it, she'll be as good as new. She'll be a little tired today from the medication and the ordeal of the stone. But tomorrow she'll be fine."

"That's great. I hope she passes it then."

"Me too." Amanda offered him a smile as she left him alone to wait in the room once again.

~~~~

Chapter 11

"Okay Donna. Hard stuff's over. Now go pee."

"Huh?" Donna sat up on the table and pushed the hair out of her face.

"Go pee. I think the solution flushed it out of your kidneys and into your bladder." Steve handed her a small funnel with a screen over the end. "But I've got to be sure." Donna didn't return his grin. She scowled at him and then at the piece of plastic in her hands.

"You're kidding right?"

"Nope. You've gotta urinate through the screen so we can retrieve the stone and send it to the lab."

"Oh joy." Steve offered him her hand as she stood to walk the short distance to the bathroom.

"I'll be right out here when you're done."

"Great." Donna grimaced as she watched the door close. She looked at the screen again and sighed.

A few minutes later she washed her hands and placed some paper towels under the screen. She was still amazed at how such a small piece of dirt could cause that much pain.

"Did we strike gold?" Steve's humor was starting to grow on Donna.

"I pee'd a rock." Her tone was flat and her eyes wide.

"Yes you did. Let's see." She tilted the screen toward him and showed him the sesame seed size stone.

"Ouch. It's got those little spines on it. No wonder it hurt."

"But it's so small."

"Didn't feel small when it was moving around, though did it?"

"Not at all."

"Well, let's get you back downstairs. Your boyfriend has been going nuts."

"He's not my boyfriend." Donna slowly slid back on the gurney. Even though she had passed the stone, she was still weak and tired from the medication.

"Could have fooled me. Amanda called up here three times while I was shooting the film. She said he was about to wear a hole in the floor with worry. He even threatened to have the President call down here if we didn't take good care of you." Donna couldn't help but smile. Josh was being so sweet.

"He's a good friend." She didn't know why she didn't tell him that Josh was her boss. She always told people that Josh was just her boss.

"Looks like he wouldn't mind being a better friend." Donna only smiled as she drifted back to sleep. Soon she was being wheeled back into the small exam room. As soon as the door opened, Josh had her by the hand and was rubbing his fingers across her forehead.

"Are you okay? You've been up there for two and a half-hours. What happened? Are you still in pain?"

"I'm fine. I passed it." Donna beamed a sleepy smile.

"You passed it?"

"Uh-huh. I pee'd a rock." She and Steve laughed, as Josh looked horrified.

"Would you like to see it?" Steve offered him the small screen.

"God Donna. It's so small. How could that make you so sick?"

"You trying having a rock like that come out of you Josh." Donna pouted.

"No thanks." He smiled as he bent down to kiss her on the forehead. "I'm glad you're okay."

"Me too." Donna caught Steve's eye as he waved goodbye. The wink he offered and the hand gesture toward Josh made her laugh a little. Josh sat back down on the stool beside her bed and laced his fingers with hers again. Amanda came in the room once again.

"Mr. Lyman, there's a phone call for you at the nurses station. A Mr. McGarry." Josh looked at Donna. She knew that look. He didn't want to leave her but he knew he had to talk to Leo.

"Go. I'm fine now."

"Okay. I'll be right back."

Josh walked down to the nurse's station and picked up the phone.

"Leo?"

"How's our girl, Josh?"

"She passed it." The relief in his voice was evident.

"Good. Is she doing okay now?"

"We're waiting on the doctor to release her. She looks much better than she did but she's still a little out of it from the drugs."

"Well, tell her the President and half the staff has been worried sick about her. Don't worry about coming in today. Take her home and make sure she gets some rest. See you tomorrow, Josh."

"Thanks Leo."

"Just take care of her, son."

"Yes sir." Josh smiled at the softness in Leo's voice. At that moment he wasn't his boss. He was his father's friend who thought of him as a son.

Josh hung up the phone and thanked the nurse. He had an extra bounce in his step as he walked back to the exam room.

~~~

Chapter 12

Dr. Martin checked Donna over and gave her permission to leave. Josh grilled him on the possible causes of a kidney stone and Donna thought she would die when he listed the main cause was caffeine. Josh gave her a mock glare and pointed her finger at her.

"No more coffee."

"Josh!"

"You heard me."

"No!"

"It's not a point of argument."

"That's what you think."

Amanda took the chart from Dr. Martin and handed Donna her clothes.

"Well you're free to go. Don't over do it today. The meds are still in your system and should have you groggy for the rest of the afternoon. I know you'll probably want to take a shower, and that's fine. Just be careful. The last thing you want to do is pass out from the heat and crack your head open. It wouldn't hurt if you're boyfriend helped you." Donna nodded as Josh squeezed her fingers.

"So that's it."

"That's it. You'll be as good as new tomorrow. I've got to go check on another patient, so I'll let you get dressed. When you're done, just see Margo at the front desk."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Donna opened the small plastic bag that Amanda had placed her clothes in and then looked at Josh.

"You've got to wait outside."

"What if you need help?"

"I'll be fine."

"Prove it. Stand up." Donna stood and tried not to sway. She braced her hand on the edge of the gurney and did her best not to grimace from the headache she was developing.

"That's what I thought. Come on, let's get you dressed so we can get you home."

"But...but....."

"Donna, it's me. I helped you get dressed this morning. You've seen me in less than I've seen you."

"But...."

"But what?" Donna could tell he was getting frustrated.

"I'm not wearing anything under this gown!" She was so embarrassed.

"Oh." Josh stared at her blushing face for a moment. "So? It's not like I've never seen....uh....seen girl parts before."

"You've never seen my girl parts."

"Unfortunately no. So let's get you dressed." The smirk was firmly in place and Donna knew this was going to be mortifying.

"I hate you."

"No you don't." Donna knew it was true. Josh was her best friend. She loved him. How much she loved him was something she wouldn't allow herself to think about.

Josh took the bag from her and held out her green underwear.

"Green?"

"Shut up."

"Is your name in these?"

"Shut up, Josh."

"I like the cream colored ones better."

"Again, I hate you." ** Karen Cahill can rot in hell. ** She snatched the underwear from him and tried to slip them on without falling over. Josh reached out and held her while she slid the material up her legs and over her hips. She at least got them on with out showing Josh that part of her 'girl parts'. She didn't have a bra so Josh held out her tank top.

"Turn around."

"No. You might fall."

"I won't fall."

"What if you fall? I'll never forgive myself."

"I don't care. Turn around."

"No. Donna don't make me remind you of the rules." Donna's face paled. He was pulling the rules on her. The rules had been set firmly in stone during Josh's recovery. No one questioned the rules.

"Those were _your_ rules Josh."

"Now they're yours. So let's get you dressed." The look in his eyes told Donna that he wasn't going to argue. He had tried his best to argue with her rules and failed. The one he hated the most was Rule 2. 'We're all adults. Nudity is no big deal.' Donna kind of liked that rule. But not when it applied to her.

"You just want to see my breasts." She scowled.

"It's not a big deal Donna. You've seen my.....my.....man parts."

"That's different."

"How?"

"That was you. You were shot. You couldn't do......" Josh folded his arms across his chest and offered her a smug grin. He knew he had just won. She was winning the argument for him.

"Lose the hospital gown and let's get you dressed." Donna sighed as she let Josh help her untie the strings that held the gown on. As she pulled the material away from her body Josh's face grew hot. He didn't think it would be such a big deal, this was Donna. She needed her help just as he had needed hers. He was taking care of her. But the sight of her breasts caused his mouth to go dry. She was beautiful. Perfect. He motioned for her to lift her arms as he pulled the tank top over her head. She was still dizzy and light-headed so she supported herself by holding on to his shoulders as he pushed the tank top in place and reached behind her on the gurney for her jeans. She slipped one leg in and then the other. She managed to button them herself as Josh held out her sweatshirt.

"I wondered what happened to this."

"The same thing that happened to my 'Will work for sex' t-shirt."

"I deny any knowledge of said shirt."

"I bet." Donna was finally dressed and Josh had managed to calm the pounding in his chest. He wrapped his arm around her waist as they walked to the nurse's station.

"Just sign these forms and you're free to go."

"Thank you."

~~~~~~

Chapter 13

"Why are we going to your place?" Donna asked as she looked out the passenger window.

"My place is closer to the White House so it'll be easier for me to check on you tomorrow."

"I'm going to work tomorrow."

"Like hell you are."

"Jo-osh." Donna whined.

"Don-nna." Josh mocked. "Leo's orders. Deal with it."

"But...."

"No buts. Come on." Josh pulled into his parking space and helped her from the car. He held her by the waist as they climbed the steps. She was getting tired. Her body was still reacting to the medication and the ordeal it had been through for the past eight hours. Josh unlocked the door and walked her straight to his bedroom.

"You want to lie down or watch some TV for a while?"

"I need a shower. I feel nasty. I smell like hospital."

"Okay, come on."

"Whoa. I can do this by myself."

"Rules."

"No."

"Tough shit." Donna released a frustrated sigh at his words. Those were her words. She had used them on him every time he tried to put up a fight during his recovery.

"I hate this."

"Well, so did I. But like you said Donna, it's for the best."

"Don't use my words against me."

"That's what I do."

"I know. So stop."

"Shower."

"Fine."

Josh allowed Donna to slip out of her clothes and get into the shower before he opened the door to check on her.

"You doing okay?" He called through the curtain as he sat on the closed toilet seat.

"Yeah. I'm okay. It just feels good to be clean. Even if I do smell like you when I'm done. At least I'll be 'Zestfully clean!'" Josh stood quickly and opened the cabinet under the sink. He thought she had left some of her stuff from when she'd stayed with him. He pushed his arm through the curtain.

"Here."

"Where'd....."

"You left it. Your toothbrush is still in the holder and I'm pretty sure there's a pair of your pajamas in my dresser."

"Thanks."

"I'll be right back. You okay?"

"I'm fine. Is there conditioner?" Josh looked back under the sink and pulled out two more bottles.

"Yeah, here. There's some of your apple lotion too. I'll leave it on the sink."

"Thanks Josh." Donna peaked out from behind the curtain and smiled at him. Josh had never seen her look more beautiful. He nodded and looked down at the floor before exiting the room. He rummaged through his dresser until he found the soft pale blue pajamas. He smiled as he took them from the drawer. They were covered with large white clouds and big yellow stars.

~~~~

Chapter 14

Donna had managed to get dressed by herself this time and was brushing out her hair as she walked into the bedroom.

"Hey. How you feeling?" Josh finished changing the sheets on his bed and was turning the covers down for her.

"I'm a little tired."

"Are you hungry? You haven't eaten all day. I can fix you something."

"You're going to cook for me?" Donna smiled at him as he pulled her by the hand towards his bed.

"Sure. Now lay down and try to rest. I can make you a grilled cheese sandwich. I think I've got some soup. Or I can order us a pizza."

"Grilled cheese sounds good." Josh was being so sweet. She had never really seen him this way.

"Good. Here's the remote if you want to watch TV."

"Okay." Donna snuggled down into the fresh sheets and sighed. She was still weak from all the activity of the day and she wanted nothing more than to eat her grilled cheese and take a nap.

Josh pulled the tray from the cabinet and fixed Donna's lunch. It was almost 2:30. He made two grilled cheese sandwiches, one for her and one for him. He poured her a glass of apple juice and one for himself, then carefully carried the tray through the kitchen and into his bedroom. Donna's eyes were tired and he could tell she was fighting to stay awake.

"Here you go. Josh Lyman's World Famous grilled cheese."

"I'm honored."

"You should be." They sat on the bed and ate while watching CNN. After a few minutes, Josh noticed Donna's eyes start to droop. She had managed to finish most of her sandwich and all of her juice. He stood and took the tray back into the kitchen. When he returned to the bedroom he switched off the TV and went to shut the blind.

"You need to sleep."

Donna nodded and slid down into the blankets. Josh kissed her on top of the forehead and decided to let her rest.

~~~~~~

Chapter 15

Josh met Sam at the door so he wouldn't wake Donna.

"Hey, how's she doing?"

"She's asleep right now. Did you bring the files?"

"Of course. CJ said to call her if you need anything. So did Toby."

"Toby?"

"Yeah. He wanted me to tell you to order her some chicken soup from Morton's."

"Yeah, okay." Sam removed the stack of files Josh had requested from his briefcase and took a seat on the chair across from Josh.

"Are you coming tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I've got a meeting on the Hill at ten."

"But Donna's not coming in, right?" Sam eyed him suspiciously hoping Josh didn't have any ideas about dragging Donna into work.

"No. Leo said he'd hang me up by my balls if I made her come in. She's gonna stay here. I'll come by and check on her around lunch time."

"I don't need a baby sitter." Sam and Josh turned to see Donna standing in the doorway of the kitchen. Josh stood and was by her side in a matter of seconds. Sam smiled at how protective Josh was being.

"Hey, you look much better."

"Thanks, Sam." Donna glared at Josh as he took her hand and tried to guide her to the couch. "Stop it. I'm not an invalid. I'm fine."

"I'm just being careful."

"Well stop. It's bugging me."

"Here, sit down." Josh sat her on the middle of the couch and then took a seat beside her. Sam watched in amusement as he pulled her towards him and draped an arm around her shoulders.

"You cold? Do you want a blanket?" Donna sighed as she shook her head. She wasn't used to Josh paying this much attention to her. It was a little unnerving.

"I'm okay. What's happening at work today Sam?"

"Toby's working on the thing. CJ reamed that new reporter from the Journal this morning. I think she actually made him cry. Margaret's boycotting the tuna fish in the cafeteria. Don't ask me why. I blocked out most of what Ginger was saying. Other than that, it's been pretty quiet."

"Josh, when are you going in? It's only six."

"I'm not. I'm staying here with you."

"But I'm fine."

"You're not. You heard what the nurse said. I'm supposed to make sure you take it easy. So that's what I'm going to do."

"You are so bugging me."

"Get used to it." Sam chuckled at them before standing.

"Well I've got to get back. You want me to pick up anything for you? Rent you a movie or something?"

"Hey yeah, let's get a movie."

"Can I pick?" Josh groaned. Donna always picked girly movies.

"I guess."

"Can we get two?"

"Sure why not?"

Donna settled deeper into the couch cushions after Sam left to go to the video store.

"You want to go back to bed? I'll wake you up when Sam gets back."

"It's lonely in there."

"But you need to get some sleep Donna."

"But....."

"Don't make me have to go over the Rules." Donna crossed her arms over her chest.

"I don't like this."

"Tough shit."

"And stop saying that!"

"Pisses you off, doesn't it? Now you know how I felt."

"I only did it because I......" The words almost spilled out. She just barely caught herself. Josh tilted her head up toward his. Looking into her eyes, he smiled.

"I know." She nodded slightly and tried to calm the pounding in her chest.

~~~~~

Chapter 16

Josh picked up the remote and muted the television. He looked over at Donna and smiled as he pushed a bit of hair from her face. After Sam had dropped off the movies, he and Donna decided to watch them in his room. They had fallen into the habit during his recovery. They always watched Donna's movie first. 'What Women Want' was Sam's idea of a girl movie. He was right. Donna loved it. He picked out 'Swordfish' for Josh. Donna fell asleep three-quarters of the way through. She had already gotten a little cold and pulled the blankets over herself. Before Josh knew it, she was scrunched up in a ball and sound asleep. He pushed himself off the bed as gently as he could so he wouldn't wake her and padded around his room, picking up the movie boxes and soft drink cans. During his recovery, Donna always bought him ginger ale to drink. He had gotten so used to it; he always kept some on hand. He made his way through the apartment and started turning off lights. He opened his closet and pulled down the extra pillow and a blanket.

"Josh?" Donna rolled over and faced him.

"You okay? You need anything?"

"My head hurts." Donna rubbed her hand over her forehead.

"I'll get you some Tylenol. Be right back." Josh walked into the kitchen and fixed a glass of water before retrieving the medicine from his bathroom.

"Here." Donna sat up and put the yellow and red capsules in her mouth.

"Thanks."

"My pleasure. You want me to rub your head like you used to do for me?" Donna smiled at the memory.

"Are you going to sing to me too?"

"I thought you said you had a headache." Josh grinned as he walked over to his dresser. "Let me get out of these jeans and these magic fingers will be right with you." Donna chuckled as he pulled a pair of familiar pajamas from his drawer.

"Those are still too big."

"But they were a gift from CJ." That was the only thing he could think to say. Donna and he both knew that Josh normally slept in just his boxers and a t-shirt. Josh emerged from the bathroom a few minutes later and motioned for her to scoot over.

"You're on my side."

"But it's warm right here." She pouted playfully as Josh climbed in the bed next to her.

"Ooh, it is nice and warm. Thanks."

Donna smacked him softly on the shoulder as he pulled her next to him.

"C'mere. Let's see if we can get rid of this headache." Donna rested her head on Josh's chest while he softly rubbed his fingers across her forehead and then through her hair. It was something she had done so many times when she stayed with him that summer. Whether he had a headache or a nightmare, this was how she soothed him to sleep. Now he was doing the same for her. She sighed as she unconsciously snuggled closer to him.

"Feel a little better?" Josh whispered as he placed a light kiss on the top of her head.

"Mmmm." Soon they were both asleep.

~~~~~~~

Chapter 17

<<<<BUUUUZZZZZZ>>>>

Josh reached out and hit the button on his alarm clock before sliding his arm back underneath the covers. As he did, his hand slid across an arm. An arm that didn't belong to him. ** What the hell?** He slowly opened his eyes and looked down at Donna. **Oh shit. I can't believe I fell asleep. I fell asleep with Donna.** Josh knew that he should just try to pry himself out from underneath her and hope she doesn't wake up, but he couldn't bring himself to let go of her. She was beautiful. He tightened his arm around her as he ran his fingers down the arm that was lying across his stomach. She stirred slightly. He held his breath as she nuzzled her head into his chest and slid her leg up his thigh a few more inches. This, he thought, was where he wanted to wake up every morning. ** But Donna's my assistant. My assistant. My very beautiful assistant, Donna. My Donna. Whao. Back up. My Donna? Well, she did call me her Joshua at the hospital.** That thought made him feel warm and he finally realized he'd been softly stroking Donna's back. **Uh oh. This can't be good. She's going to kill me. ** Josh looked down at the very prominent erection that is currently wanting attention.

~~~~~~

The light from the morning sun started to filter through the blinds. Josh tried to lie perfectly still in hopes that Donna wouldn't notice the raging hard-on he was currently sporting. She shifted again and blinked her eyes slowly. **Oh my God. I'm in bed with Josh! I'm in bed and wrapped around Josh! Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit! Wait. He's not freaking out. He's actually rubbing his fingers down my back. My God, that feels good. Could he actually be glad to have me wrapped around him? **

~~~~

Chapter 18

"Josh?" Josh tried to act as casual as possible to the situation they were in. He hoped she wouldn't freak out. That would be a blow to his ego he couldn't bare.

"Morning." Donna felt her whole body flush at the sound of his voice. It was different somehow. It wasn't how he normally greeted her over the phone each morning when she called to wake him up. This was different. He sounded....sexy.

"What time is it?"

"5:40." Both of them were being as still as possible. Neither wanted to move for fear the other would be embarrassed or upset.

"You have staff at 9:30."

"Okay." The silence of the room was tremendous. Donna could hear the beating of Josh's heart. It was beating faster than it should be. She looked down the bed and saw why. ** Oh my God. ** She couldn't help but smile, but she knew that the bulge in the blankets didn't necessarily have to do with her. It was morning after all. She had been around enough to know that guys sometimes woke up with, well, what Josh was currently with at the moment. She finally couldn't take the silence anymore and decided to test the waters.

"We should get up."

"Yeah." Josh didn't want to get up. He wanted to stay in bed with Donna. But if she wanted to get up, he wasn't going to stop her. She still hadn't moved. **This has got to be a good sign. **

"Josh?"

"Hmmm."

"You're not getting up."

"Neither are you." And there it was. The statement of the obvious. But soon Donna knew she'd have to get up. Josh had made her drink at least a gallon of water yesterday after he brought her home from the hospital and her bladder was making itself known.

"Josh?"

"Donnatella."

"I've got to....I have to go.....I...I need to go to the bathroom." Donna sighed. She couldn't remember when she had been so tongue-tied. She lifted her head from his chest and looked at him. His hair was rumpled and he had a look in his eyes she couldn't place. He looked gorgeous. She slid her leg slowly from him as she saw the emotions play across his face. **Well this is different.**

Josh felt the weight of her body leave him and he involuntarily groaned. He hoped she wouldn't notice. She did. She smiled at him as she slid from the bed and walked quickly to the bathroom.

~~~~

Chapter 19

Josh took a deep breath and tried to think of every revolting and sad thing that would make him calm down. **Old white republicans. Dead puppies. Mary Marsh. Mandy.** He could hear Donna brushing her teeth and realized that he needed to do the same. Finally under control, he climbed out of bed and padded toward the bathroom. Donna swung the door open just when he made it to the outside.

"Next."

"Thanks." Josh smiled. He was thankful that the pajamas CJ gave him were huge. They helped disguise the still noticeable bulge in his crotch. He slid past her through the door and into the bathroom.

Donna felt better now that she had gone to the bathroom and brushed her teeth. She felt great actually. Compared to this time yesterday, she was fantastic. She glanced at the clock and realized she really didn't have to be up for at least another hour, so she slid back under the covers. Josh finished brushing his teeth and fortunately managed to get his manhood under control. He rubbed his hand over the back of his head as he shuffled back toward the bed.

"You want coffee?"

"Nuh-uh. It's Sunday. We don't have to be at work until nine. It's barely six."

Nodding in agreement, Josh slid back under the warm covers and flipped the television to CNN. Donna rolled over in an effort to get comfortable. Her bare feet slid up Josh's leg and she saw him physically tense.

"Sorry." She said softly.

He closed his eyes as he swallowed trying to calm himself down. He turned toward her and smiled.

"S'okay. Your feet are just cold." **Yeah, that sounded good. That sounded a lot better than 'you've got me so horny that if you touch me again I'm going to jump you.'**

Donna laughed and put her feet on Josh's.

"Really?! Cold huh?"

"Donna!" Josh yelped as her ice cold feet wrapped around his ankles. She started giggling when he kept trying to pull his feet out of her reach.

"What's the matter Josh? Don't you want to warm my feet up for me?"

"They're freezing! Stop!" He laughed as he squirmed around beside her. Reflexively, he reached out for her. He poked her playfully in the side and she squealed.

"Hey! No fair! That tickles!" She fought back with her long slender fingers twisting into his sides. He jumped at her touch and soon the blankets were twisted and mangled around them as they laughed.

"Fair?! You bring the iceberg feet and you argue fair?" Donna could only snort her laughter as Josh tried to elude her skillful hands. He couldn't stand to be tickled. He reached out and lightly grabbed her wrists. She struggled playfully as the two of them tried to catch their breath. They both were breathing hard as Josh still held lightly to her arms. He pulled one arm across his chest and let the other fall to the mattress as he pulled her closer to him.

"You fight dirty."

"I learned from the master."

"That's me."

"I was talking about CJ." Donna snuggled closer into his side as he laughed softly. She didn't quite understand why they were still in bed, still in each other's arms but she knew she really didn't care. As far as she was concerned, this was heaven. Josh sighed as they held on to each other and watched the images flicker across the television screen. Donna was in his arms. He thought he should be freaked out but he wasn't in the least bit conflicted. This is where he should be. This is where she should be. This was right. He released another contented sigh as he brought the hand that was wrapped around her shoulder up to her hair. He lightly brushed a few strands of hair away from her face as they watched TV.

"Josh?"

"Hmm?"

"We've got to go to work."

"I've got to go to work." He corrected.

"No. We've got to go to work." Josh pushed back slightly causing her to lift her head up from his chest.

"You're not going to work today."

"Why not?"

"You had a kidney stone."

"So? I'm fine now. The doctor said after I passed it that I'd be good as new. I'm good as new, Josh."

"I'm sure you're like a shiny new penny, but you're not going to work."

"I am." She leaned up a little more and looked him in the eye with her 'intimidation' glare. He was barely conscious of the hand she was using to support herself was pressed against his side as he matched her glare for glare.

"You're not! The doctor said you should take it easy at least for a day."

"I did! That was yesterday!" The volume of their conversation had increased. Josh wasn't going to back down and he was going to make Donna realize that.

"You spent most of yesterday at the hospital writhing in pain and stoned out of your mind! You're not going to work today Donna. I won't have it."

"What?! You won't have it?! Who the hell do you think you are? You're not the boss of me, Joshua!" Once the words were out of her mouth she knew he would jump on them. She was just so mad she didn't realize what she was saying.

"Oh, but I am." The smirk on his face told her he was quite proud of himself and how he was determined to win this fight.

"You know what I meant."

"Uh-huh and you're not going." Pushing herself up a little harder than necessary as she rolled over, she dramatically tossed the blankets off of her.

"I'm going." Seeing what she was trying to do, Josh reached out and grabbed her by the arm. In one swift motion, he pulled her back down onto the bed. Not expecting such a show of force from him, Donna stumbled and landed squarely on top of him. Her knee just missed his groin as she fell forward and straddled his thigh. The sharp intake of breath as she realized where she was matched Josh's expression. Her arms rested on either side of Josh's head while his were wrapped firmly around her waist. Neither dared move a muscle as they stared at each other. Josh had lost the unwavering look of determination and seemed to try to calculate something in his mind. Donna swallowed hard in an effort to return her stomach to its natural position. She started to lift herself off him as she spoke.

"Josh, I'm going......" Her words were cut off by the feel of his hardness pressed against her hip. "Josh." This time her voice was soft and questioning. Josh licked at his lower lip and she recognized the set of his jaw. He had figured out whatever it was he was calculating earlier. She felt his hands snake up her back and finally his hand found the back of her neck. He pulled her down to him and moaned as he placed a gentle kiss on her lower lip. It was soft and timid. However it sent a fierce and passionate fire coursing through her body. She pulled back slightly to see his face. She needed him to say something. She needed him to confirm that he was feeling the same feelings.

"Josh?"

"Donna, please." He threaded his fingers through her hair and pulled her into another kiss. This one was stronger and more certain. She shifted her weight and the feel of his hardness made her moan. That was all he needed. He grasped her hip and rolled them over. Donna gratefully spread her legs so he could settle between them. His lips softly mingled with hers. She brought her hands to his shirt and slid them under the soft fabric so she could feel his skin. The touch of her fingers released a low guttural moan of pleasure as Josh sought entry to her mouth. She closed her eyes and relished the feel of his tongue as it probed her mouth. He ground his hips lightly into hers and the feeling made him want to scream in pleasure. Donna's fingers had moved to his back and were busy kneading his flesh. Josh slid his hand underneath her shirt and traced the contour of the underside of her breast as he trailed kisses down her neck.

"Joshua." The breathy sound of her voice made him harden even more. He tugged gently at her pajama top and she obliged his need to remove it. The sight of her nearly naked beneath him caused him to smile.

"What?" She asked as she rubbed her hand down his cheek.

"You're so beautiful." He chuckled at the blush that was slowly rising across her cheeks. "You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen, Donnatella." He captured her lips again as he flicked his thumb across her hardened nipple. The small squeak she rewarded him made him smirk once again.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to startle you."

"That's okay. Payback is hell." She smiled up at him.

"Oh really?" She knew that he wasn't paying attention to where her hands were so when she rubbed her palm down his erection, he nearly jolted off the edge of the bed.

"Yes really."

"Oh God, Donna." Josh pressed his hips into her palm and groaned against her neck.

"Joshua."

"Oh God."

"Josh, You're wearing too many clothes." Josh lifted his head and gave her a huge dimpled smile.

"So are you." Josh rolled off of her for a moment while both of them frantically removed the remainder of their pajamas. Pulling the blanket over them once again, Josh slowly slid his hands over her torso.

"Beautiful." He murmured as he moved over her once again. He shivered slightly as her hands lightly trailed up his sides. He nuzzled the side of her neck as he took her earlobe in his teeth.

"Ahhnngg."

"Is that good?" Josh asked as he sucked on the ridge of her collarbone.

"Good. Very good." She was reduced to small syllables and she loved it. Josh was slowly working his way down her body. When he took her nipple in his mouth she felt every muscle in her body flex as she arched her back toward him. His fingers slid down her stomach and rested on her abdomen.

"Donna." His breath was hot against her now wet nipple and she felt the sensation between her legs.

"Josh.....please....." The feel of his hand cut off her words as he pressed his finger into her moist center. "Jesus."

"Nope. The name's Josh."

"Smart-as...oh my God!" Josh sucked on her nipple once again as he inserted another finger. Donna reached out and clutched the edge of the bed. It was the only thing anchoring her to earth. As Josh moved his fingers back and forth to the rhythm of her bucking hips, he flicked his thumb across her clit. He soon found his way down her body and playfully dipped his tongue in her navel. She gasped in disappointment when he removed his skillful fingers but soon forgot said disappointment. She tilted her head back as her mouth fell open. His tongue was swirling in slow circles across her clit. Twisting the sheet in her hand, she shut her eyes. It was physically impossible to open her eyes and breathe at the same time. Soon, the slow flutter turned into the sensation of falling and she felt her muscles tighten once again as she arched her back.

"Josh, I'm.....I'm.....Joshua!" As she gave into the sensation she screamed out his name. Just the sound of his name being screamed from her lips nearly sent him over the edge with her, but he still had other plans. He wanted to feel her. He needed to feel her surrounding him. As Donna slowly regulated her breathing, Josh slid up her body. She pulled him roughly by the neck and plunged her tongue into his mouth. She hooked one leg around the back of his thigh as she rubbed her foot down his leg. She was practically climbing his body.

"Oh God Donna. You're....amazing."

"I...." She tried to speak between kisses. "...want...."

"What? Tell me what you want?" Josh pulled away and looked down at her pale blue eyes.

"You. I want you." Both of them knew the weight of that admission. She was talking about more than just sex.

"Thank God." Josh kissed her again as she shifted her position so she could snake her hand between them. She grasped his length in her slender fingers and Josh groaned with pleasure. To her that was the sexiest sound in the world. Feeling his smooth skin beneath her fingers, she couldn't help but smile. She pushed gently against his chest. Taking the direction, Josh rolled them over once again. Donna leaned up on her elbow and looked at him. He traced the outline of her jaw until she rubbed the tip of her thumb across the head of his shaft. She felt his fingers twist in her hair as he sucked in a quick intake of air. Her eyes finally trailed down to the object of her attention. Her face broke into a wide surprised smile. She had only been with two men before this. Kevin Mulroney her senior year of high school and of course, Dr. Freeride. Both were by comparison, average. And since she only had the two to compare, she hadn't had anything to complain about. As she looked down at Josh, she knew that she had definitely been gypped. Josh was anything but average. Of course she didn't know why she was surprised. It was typical over-achiever Josh.

"What?" Josh's voice shook her from her thoughts as he traced his finger along her arm.

"You're beautiful."

"I don't think that a word used to describe me. Handsome maybe? But I think beautiful is...."

The words died on his lips and Donna flicked her tongue across the head of his erection. His stomach tensed as her hair tickled its way across his scar.

"Ah..amazing." Josh felt the familiar pull in his muscles and gently pushed her shoulder away. "You've gotta stop.... stop. I'll....I can't...." Donna smiled up at him as she pushed her hair back away from her face.

"Okay." She giggled as he launched himself at her. She was on her back again and he was pressing his hardness against her hip.

"Donna, do we need....."

"No. I'm on the pill. It's fine." Sinking his head into the crook of her shoulder he positioned himself over her. As he felt the dampness against his head, he moaned her name.

"Donnatella." He was moving too slow for her tastes. She was burning for him. She dug her fingers into the flesh of his ass and urged him forward.

She let out a small gasp as he pushed his way into her. Her body soon stretched to accommodate him.

"Okay?"

"Yeah. Oh God Josh." He pulled back slightly and with each small slow thrust he delved farther into her depths. Soon they had established a slow fluid rhythm as they softly kissed. The languid feel soon gave way to urgency as Donna felt the flutter building in the pit of her stomach once again. She pulled her knees up and through some unspoken connection, he wrapped his arms around her legs and increased his rhythm. He leaned forward slightly and the change of angle made her vocalize her pleasure. As her muscles clenched around him, she looked him in the eyes. The love he saw there sent him spiraling. He reached out for her hand as he came, needing to anchor himself to her. As he slowly pulled away from her and rolled on to his side, she sighed.

"Happy?" He asked a little more questioning than he had meant to.

"More than happy."

"So, this..." He slid his arm around her waist and pulled her into his body. "....this is okay?" She was a little startled by the insecurity in his voice. Josh was always so arrogant and sure of himself. This was a side she had rarely seen.

She smiled as she wiggled her hips backward towards him as they spooned together.

"Hmmm, this is more than okay. This is perfect."

"Yeah, it is." They lay in silence for a few moments more until Donna twisted in his arms to face him.

"We've got to go to work." A look of panic flashed across his face when it finally dawned on him what they had done.

"Oh shit. Donna, work."

"What?"

"We just.....we....I'm your boss."

"I know. But..." The sudden look of fear caused Josh to pull her tighter.

"No. No. Wait. I don't mean....no, it's not that I regret any of this. I'm just saying that we have to worry about the fallout at work." Josh felt Donna's body relax into him again.

"I know. What are we going to do?" Josh rested his forehead on his shoulder while he thought.

"We'll just come clean."

"What?" She twisted again to look at him and he was smiling at her.

"We'll spill it all. We'll have to tell CJ first then Leo. What happens there, I don't know. We'll just have to worry about that together, right? We're together, right?" There was the insecurity again. She always thought it would be her that needed reassurance from him.

"Do you want us to be together? Together, together?"

"We're in junior high. I knew it."

"Answer the question." Donna nudged his shoulder before he stole a quick kiss.

"Don't I have to check a box or something?"

"Answer Joshua."

"Yes."

"Yes?"

"That's the right answer, right? You. Me. You and me. Together. Us."

"Us." Donna smiled at the sound of that. Josh offered her a dimpled smile as she took his face in her hands and kissed him again.

"We've got to call CJ."

"I've got to get ready for work."

"Oh no. You're still not going."

"But I think I've proven myself in perfect health." Josh rolled her over and leaned over her again.

"Don't care. I'm not taking any chances. Last night scared the hell out of me." His voice was soft and tender. Donna felt the tears fill her eyes as he kissed the tip of her nose.

"I know the feeling." He closed his eyes and sighed.

"I know. I don't want you to ever have to go through that again." Donna traced the line of his scar and nodded her head.

"Do I really have to stay home?"

"Yep. I'll come by and bring us lunch."

"This is getting scary." She joked.

"Yeah, no shit. But it's a good scary."

"Yeah. You've got staff in forty-five minutes." Josh's head jerked up to look at the clock.

"Shit!" He kissed her quickly again and tossed the sheet off his side. Donna laughed at his naked scurry across the floor. He disappeared into the bathroom, poking his head out the door long enough to offer her another smile.

"I'll make us coffee." Donna pulled Josh's pajama top over her head and padded into the kitchen.

"No coffee for you! You get juice!" Josh called from the bathroom.

"Yeah right." She muttered.

As she poured the water into the coffee pot, she heard Josh singing in the shower. She may have thought she was dying yesterday morning, but now she was in heaven.

 

End


End file.
